All or Nothing
by UntameableSongBird
Summary: Emma's life is turned upside down when she moves away from what she once knew. Moving to a new school was hard enough without having to impress the Cheer Captian while she was trying to figure everything out, but when she meets the notorious heart breaker captain of the football team will Emma be given a new outlook on her new little town of Storybrooke? Captainswan •Modern AU•
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this little tid bit is bases on Emma and Killian as highschool students this is a modern AU version of Once Upon A Time and I was inspired by the movie bring it on. All rights reserved © Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this is my first Fan fiction so take it easy on me I'm new to the fan fiction writing.

 _All or Nothing_

Chapter 1

Emma came in after a long hard day of school to find her mom packing boxes. "Momma what are you doing?" Her mom looked up from her packing. "Oh Emma I'm so glad your home I have something to tell you. Your fathers and I's divorce has been finalized." Emma looked confused. "Divorce what do you mean divorce? " Just in that moment David walked in and Emma turned to him a glare on her face. "What is she talking about DAD!" Emma was beyond pissed. It was like her mother to not tell her things, but she had a closer bond with her father. They had always been pals. David's smile faded from his face. "Emma I..." He had the look of a guilty man on his face. "I do love you Emma I do." Emma had tears streaming down her face. "Dad if you loved me why didn't you tell me?" It really hurt that her father had kept this from her. Mary turned around to face Emma. "I told him not to say anything I wanted to try and work through this, but since your father fell in love with Catherine..." Emma cut her off whirling to face her father again. "You're abandoning me and Neal because you had an affair. I never want to see you again Dad! How could you do this. Emma ran into Marys open arms and cried. "Emma you have a choice to make. You can come with me or stay here with your father and Neal." Emma looked up at her mother her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. "Did Neal choose to stay her with dad?" Marys eyes flashed with sadness it wasn't easy having your children pick and choose which parent they stayed with, but this is how it had to work. "Yes Emma he chooses to stay with your father." Emma wanted nothing more then to run away to forget about this whole mess. She not only lost a father, but she also lost a brother. The man she so willingly called pal she couldn't hardly look at. "I'm coming with you mom." Davids frown deepened, but Emma didn't care. She had no respect left for her so called father. She went to her room and begin to pack her belongings. She had no idea where they were gonna go or how their lives would turn out, but if Emma knew anything she was gonna miss North Henderson. The Knights cheer squad was full of her friends. She was going to be leaving Belle her best friend since kindergarten and her boyfriend Neal for a place she didn't even know. She could only hope that she could make it seem and feel like home. Emma looked out the car window with not a word as she watched the life she had once knew fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I am so sorry I've been so inactive for so long, but today I read your reviews, and they helped me out a lot. So please bombard me with those reviews so I know how I can make this even better. So the first question I received was about Neal yes in the first chapter Emma's brothers name is Neal from now on I'm going to refer to him as Nile to make it less confusing since Neal was also her boyfriend. I am so sorry and embarrassed for my mistake ugh, but like I said this was my first fic. The second question was if I could space more, and I will try I've never been very good at that anyone who follows FoerySongBird on Wattpad knows, but I will try my best. Now on to the story.

Chapter 2

Storybrooke, Maine? What kind of fucking name was that? Emma shook her head. This was ridiculous. She wanted nothing more then to be home, just her mom, dad , and even the butt head Nile. But instead she was halfway across the country with her mother, who hadn't said a word to her the whole car ride, headed to a town that sounded like it was full of freaking book characters. Emma sighed.

'Emma honey are you okay?'

She rolled her eyes, and ignored her mothers stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. Why would her mother even voice a stupid question like that!

'Emma I know this is hard for you, but freak you will you try to understand that it's hard for me too. Your father up, and left me for another woman. I had to let you, and your brother pick between me, and your father.'

Tears rolled down her mothers face, and that was when Emma showed her mother some kindness she broke down crying and practically crawled into her mothers lap, something she hadn't done since she was a small five year old. Mary pulled off the side of the road and craddled Emma in her arm and together they cried. It was the first time mother, and daughter had a connecting moment.

"Mom I promise you it will all be okay. Everything will be fine I'm sure I'll love the new school, and the house will be great."

'Yeah Emma you're right.'

Mary wipped her eyes on the back of her hand.

'Let's just make the best of this adventure shall we.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are all so kind. Your reviews are for the most part lovely. I received one requesting that the chapters be longer, and I'll surely do my best on that. Also I noticed my spelling mistakes are horrible. Just a warning I am on a phone not using a computer so it's no surprise I'm making so many mistakes. This is also forcing me to slow down my typing which is a good thing. Since I have a habit of wanting to finish fast.

Chapter 3:

'Emma darling wake up. It's your first day at Avalon today.'

A groan escaped her lips. It was six in the morning currently, and it was cold. Surely she could skip the adventure today, and just stay home. However Mary had other plans.

'Emma Ruth Swan if you don't get up.'

Emma rolled over onto her side, and went back to sleep ignoring Mary's threat. It was only when she was soaked by a cold glass of ice water being dumped on her did she realize her mother was definitely not in the mood for playing games. Although it wasn't a surprise; after all the woman was dealing with a divorce. Whose panties wouldn't twist in that situation. Grumbling, and now sopping wet Emma rolled out of bed, and prepared for the long day ahead.

"Ma where is my hair dryer?"

'Uh sweetie if it isn't in the bathroom boxed then I have no idea where it is.'

Well that's just perfect Emma thought to herself. That was just the cherry on the top of an amazing week. After searching for as long as she could that stupid hair dryer was no where to even be seen. Eventually she gave up because by this point if it hadn't turned up it wasn't going to. Besides now her blonde hair was almost completely dry.

Stepping out of the car Emma's heart hammered. It was obvious she was nervous. This is why as a little girl, and even today she had never cared for change. It brought unwanted stress. With a sigh she grabbed her bookbag, and shut the car door. She waved to her mother, and watched the car disappear into the distance. You can do this. She thought to herself as she turned, and proceeded to the door of what in her opinion was really a prison. She hadn't even made it to the stairs when a bunch of girls walked pretty much through her. Not a one of the girls looked back to apologize. Well the nerve. Emma would have said something, but she gave up with the notion, and walked to the door. However she didn't quiet make it because some idiot came flying out of the door, and it had hit Emma upside the head just as she reached for it. That sent her tumbling backwards down the stairs, and on to her ass.

'Oh my god are you okay?'

When Emma opened her eyes a girl was standing in her line of vision. Although she couldn't get a good look at her because her head was steal reeling with the impact of the door. She stood up, and dusted off her butt.

"Yeah I think I'm okay. Except for now I have a major headache, and a knot on my head to boot. Some first day I'm having."

'I'm sorry I hadn't meant to hit you with the door I swear.'

"You're the one who walloped me with the door! What did I ever do to you?"

'I'm sorry. I'm Ruby by the way.'

"Pleasure. I'm Emma. Is that how all students make friends because if so I think I'm gonna need a helmet to wear around for the day; or I might just wind up with a concussion."

'Not usually I'm just weird. Come on I'll show you around since you're new.'

She gave a nod and gladly followed Ruby. It wasn't everyday that you got knocked on your ass, and make a new friend, and as earlier had proved she was gonna need a lot of help to win over the people at this school. Or maybe she wouldn't since some student's were actually nice.

'So Emma tell me. What did you do at your old school?'

Emma tossed her bag into her locker, and turned to face Ruby.

"Well I was a cheerleader from freshman year all the way through Junior year, and now well we moved here."

Ruby raised a skeptical brow. 'Are you sure you want to talk to me isn't that like social suicide or some shit like that?'

Emma looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

'Well I'm a band geek so...'

Emma couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled up in her chest. "Ruby I don't care what you do. It sounds to me like your school cheer squad could use a major attitude adjustment though."

'Are you kidding me those girls are faker than Barbie's left boob. There is no adjusting of the attitude once you've gone plastic.'

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

Ruby burst out in a fit of laughter. 'Okay Emma I take everything back that I thought you would be. You're really cool. Maybe we can be friends after all.'

"So I'm not faker than Barbie's left boob, and I'm cool enough to hang with you now." She sticks her fist out. "Alright blow it up girl."

Ruby laughed as she blew up her fist with Emma's

"I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship. No?"

'You are a dork, but yeah I think it will be.'


End file.
